


Incomplete

by Psychoblue



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Vampire Savior manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoblue/pseuds/Psychoblue
Summary: Follow-up to the conclusion of the Vampire Savior manga written by Mayumi Azuma, as well as the events of Marvel vs Capcom Infinite.  After living in peace with John since the destruction of the Majigen, Lilith is approached by Morrigan and told that she must return to the Makai and protect the realm from Jedah's renewed efforts for genocide following his rampage in New Metro City.  When Lilith is hesitant to leave John once again, Morrigan offers Lilith a chance to bring him with her to Makai.





	Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Figured I'd drop by being I got my hands on the Vampire Savior manga plus I've been going ham on Marvel vs Capcom Infinite. You can find the first 5 chapters of the VSav manga online at outlets like kissmanga, but I'm in the process of scanning the rest of the volumes (there are 5 total), and getting them translated so you guys can see what I'm referring to in this story. I know John might seem like a self-insert OC, but being he's already appeared in a licensed Capcom manga, and a lengthy one at that which fills in a lot of the question marks from the Vampire Savior game and even has elements that carried over to Jedah and MOrrigan's interactions in Marvel vs Capcom Infinite, he might as well be canon. If Blade and Sawada from Street Fighter the Movie: the Game are canon now according to CFN, we can definitely quality John.
> 
> Enjoy, y'all!

It was easy enough for her to tell that she was coming home soon. She could detect that sparkle of joy coming closer and closer to the source of her existence.

When Morrigan was first made aware of Lilith’s existence, as the final fragment of her power that needed to be absorbed so that she could become the true heir of the Aensland house and thus the throne of Makai, she saw Lilith’s innocence and purity as naivete that Morrigan herself outgrew centuries ago. As a succubus, Morrigan accepted long ago that her fate was one of short-term hedonistic pleasures, for long-term content was impossible. Apart from requiring a near constant source of stimulation to keep her unique metabolism healthy, it was also the burden of a succubus of Morrigan’s exceptional power to absorb the souls of others through the seductive ways that her kind was made infamous by the humans they fed upon. Morrigan had experienced many great loves in her existence, many of them from the humans, but even their souls were preserved within her being constantly whispering their loving vows during those rare moments of silence...the hunger would always return. It was impossible for Morrigan to be truly faithful, and so she resigned herself to her fate that she would act according to her lust rather than her love.

But when Morrigan absorbed Lilith after a heated duel, Morrigan understood the futility of this cynical mentality. Although Lilith at the time was physically a girl barely entering her teens, the particular fragment of Morrigan’s soul that compromised Lilith’s essence completed Morrigan and gave her the enlightenment she needed to meet their father’s lofty expectations of them. When she absorbed Lilith, Morrigan felt all of those “weak” emotions flood back into her and realized that when properly channeled it would make her stronger than anyone else in Makai not just in naked might, but in wisdom and courage. Whereas Morrigan at the time was still being driven by hedonistic delights, Lilith’s brief stay in the human world prior to chasing Morrigan into the Majigen was defined by compassion, gentleness, altruism and love...and it wasn’t simply platonic love, either. 

Overwhelmed by the rush of emotions long forgotten and foolishly vilified by a very large majority of the Makai populace, Morrigan selflessly relinquished control of her body to Lilith, and after Lilith defeated her creator and captor Jedah to save both Makai and Earth, peace reigned. All those who lost their lives in Jedah’s madness, even Morrigan herself despite her sacrifice for Lilith to live her life freely, were restored and resumed their lives and destinies. Morrigan took the throne of Makai and now ruled justly as a benevolent duchess. The other noble houses rallied around her new sense of responsibility, and when threats fell upon Makai, Morrigan alone was often enough to deter it. 

And as for Lilith...while Lilith was once frightened and angered by Morrigan’s selfish ways, by merging with her she gained a greater understanding for the constant burden that Morrigan carried with her. Whereas before the pair saw one another as distorted reflections of each other, their relationship now was far closer to sisters. And when a threat emerged that required the full extent of their combined might, Morrigan would call upon Lilith to fuse with her once more. Once the threat was extinguished, Morrigan split from Lilith and let her return to her life in the human world...and her human lover.

Whereas Morrigan long accepted the burden of a lover’s echo eternally reverberating through her being as the hunger for more souls returned, Lilith represented a type of purity that was quite counterintuitive to harvesting souls, especially in that method. Morrigan once attempted to indoctrinate her in those ways, to go beyond simply enjoying being the center of attention with her beauty of youth and approachable gentleness, and taking advantage of it for the next level. During one of their fused adventures, she detected Lilith’s consciousness marvel over how cool a drummer of a band was, and thus Morrigan placed him in his Eternal Slumber and his soul became subject to eternal ecstasy as part of their being.

For Morrigan, it was a good experience, as she took delight in giving worthy men the satisfaction of entering her being while satisfying her desire for their touch and their sustenance, but for Lilith it was absolute torture. She had no taste for his soul and violently detached herself from Morrigan. The burden of the echoes was far too much for someone of her purity and innocence. For her, there was only that boy, and no amount of hunger or lust would ever cause her to deviate from him. While it was somewhat fortunate for Lilith that she didn’t NEED to feed on souls due to Morrigan possessing most of their strength that would require hunting (since a succubus of Lilith’s current power level and physical age only required regular high levels of stimulation and occasionally feeding on the unique liquid a dreaming human produced while sleeping, Lilith was getting by on prescription melatonin and adrenaline medication via her beloved man’s health insurance)...it also put Lilith at an impasse. The only way to for her to avoid the thirst for a man’s soul would be to forever remain in her early teen state and defer all Morrigan whenever a larger threat required their attention.

This was a luxury that Morrigan could no longer afford, and that is why when Lilith opened the door of her beloved’s townhouse, carrying a bag of groceries...Morrigan was sitting in the living room waiting for her. Lilith turned away from the door after locking it and gasped once she realized her elder clone was her house. While their relationship was far more amicable than their first encounters, Lilith still vividly remembered how Morrigan would use her beloved as a hostage to make Lilith bend to her will. Worse still, rather than simply threaten a violent end, Morrigan tempted her beloved with her succubus magic and tried to take his soul to add him among the echoes. 

“Um….g-good afternoon, sister,” Lilith said nervously. Despite being a fragment of Morrigan’s soul that was separated shortly after Morrigan’s birth, their unbreakable connection made it so that Lilith still had a bit of Celtic brogue in her voice even though she had a very different upbringing. “Can I make some tea for you? Let me put the groceries away. John won’t be home for another two hours, so we can talk while I prepare dinner.”

“Tea sounds lovely, dear. I’ll let you decide what kind,” Morrigan replied.

While Morrigan had many lovers over the course of her lifetime, there were a very select few that she would have considered someone of being her true companion, one who would make her retire from the hunt of souls and do what was necessary to ensure that he would be her one true mate. The latest of which, oddly enough also named John (She wondered if her sister’s mutual attachment to the name was more than coincidental), was a man of supernatural abilities and an unyielding righteous fury that was impossible to quench. His eyes burned with a passion that melted Morrigan’s heart, and ignited her own sense of righteous fury when fiends threatened her domain. While the chances of the two of them finding a happy ending were next to impossible, Morrigan was still confident that something fruitful could have come out of their relationship. If nothing else, her fiery rider John was becoming accustomed to her presence and clearly enjoyed fighting alongside her after a tenuous start.

Lilith’s John demonstrated very different qualities from Morrigan’s John, but for the type of individual Lilith was, they were still qualities that she treasured and loved him for. While Morrigan’s John was defined by courage that brought forth the strength to topple gods and demons, Lilith’s John was a gentle and kind painter who made her heart flutter with every aspect of his being. Apart from him being quite attractive, especially when it came to his warm gaze, he would regularly profess his unyielding loyalty to her happiness, and their mutual contentment with each other’s company was reflected in the many paintings and murals he had created of her documenting how he felt about her. Whenever Lilith told John that she needed to answer sister’s call and repay the debt she owed her during the destruction of the Majigen, John always told her the same thing. “Your place will always be here. I will wait for you however long it takes, even if it’s forever!” And all of those qualities is why Lilith eagerly returned to his side once Morrigan dismissed her.

He was a young man now, approaching the end of his teenage years and enjoying an apprenticeship that allowed him to continue nurturing his artistic talents. When Morrigan was first made aware of the painter John’s existence, he was a scrawny youth unable to put up any sort of physical struggle against those who would threaten his beloved Lilith. Since Lilith came into his life, he would train in the martial arts with their mutual acquaintance Talbain, and now his body was quite toned, almost like the statues that John had around his studio in the attic for references. Lilith spoke with admiration about how John was taking his training and his apprenticeship so seriously, saying how proud she was that he was closer than ever to achieving his dream of being a well-known artist and having his works put on the display in the London Museum of Fine Arts.

“...that’s not his dream, Lilith.”

“...what?”

“I said that’s not his dream,” Morrigan placed her cup down and folded her legs. “And you know that’s not his dream. Why would you treat John like that after all he’s done for you, to brush off his love and all of the danger he’s put himself through, to say that everything he is doing is just for his own sake?”

“I...that’s not what I meant. I know that he loves me, but I don’t want for him to be unhappy for my sake,” Lilith’s eyes drifted off to one of the canvases he had made of her, wearing some of the experimental fashion pieces that caught Lilith’s eyes when he took her shopping during the time of that painting’s creation. “But he does so much for me already. I want him to be happy, I want him to fulfill his ambitions.”

“He will never achieve his ambition because you are selfish. His ambition, and his dream, is to grow old together with you and live a life of happiness. I know this, because when I first met him and bent him to my will, it was simple to do so because of our identical auras. With only a very slight spell, I made him think I was you, and from there he was little more than my slave. That is his ultimate desire, and remember that even if we are separate you are still a piece of me and I can easily detect how you feel...how you’ve always felt. It was those feelings for John, and absorbing them, that showed me the light.”

“...why are you here?”

Morrigan’s expression hardened as she took another sip of her tea and her eyes narrowed. “I can no longer afford to come fetch you from the human world. Jedah has returned, and any semblance of the man we once cared for has disappeared forever. I’m sure you’ve heard about the giant monster that rampaged across New Metro City last month?”

Lilith gulped as the flood of conflicting emotions came rushing back along with the memories of the man who she once considered the closest thing to her own father. Jedah was the one who took her consciousness that had been floating in a nameless void since Morrigan’s childhood, and gave her a physical form and a name. Although Jedah created her largely as bait for Morrigan to reclaim so that he could feed their completed soul to his “Fetus of God” experiment that would rewrite Makai to his liking at the expense of Earth, Lilith still felt some level of compassion for him, and there were times where she felt like the feeling was mutual. In the final confrontation where the Aensland sisters seemingly defeated Jedah, Lilith felt sorrow rather than elation even though Jedah’s crimes were unforgivable.

“He fooled us all, Lilith...especially me. When the Majigen was undone and all of its victims returned to their rightful places, Jedah was also returned to Makai. I felt his energy, of course, and I intended to finish him off...but he pleaded mercy. He told me that your victory over him opened his eyes to the truth that Makai was safe in the hands of the Aensland if a ‘fragment’ like you could develop a will stronger than his own. And...and because at one time I cared for him too, maybe even as a lover, I allowed him to escape to the wastelands. But he fooled us both. He was only biding his time until he acquired the weapons and allies he needed to bring ruin again...he is no longer the man we once knew, all he craves now is genocide where mercy and life have no place.”  
Morrigan breathed deeply before looking into Lilith’s eyes. “I know I’ve made you uncomfortable when we share a body, but Jedah is still alive, and as the ruler of Makai it’s up to us to stop him when he returns to bring chaos once more...and that’s also why I am here to tell you that I will grant you your wish.”

“My wish?”

“To marry John, and grow old with him, maybe even one day have children with him.”

As much as Morrigan once found Lilith’s infatuation with John naive, merging with her during that battle with Jedah made the ‘older’ sister realize that what Lilith felt for John was something to be celebrated. She could see Lilith’s eyes sparkle with excitement even as her face betrayed her elation. A massive surge of anxiety and elation was washing over her and the conflicting emotions made Lilith’s young face seem like she had been shocked into a state of half-consciousness.

But Morrigan saw enough that she had Lilith’s attention, and walked across the bar of the kitchen where they were having tea to embrace her lightly. “Lilith...whatever you might think of me, know that I respect your decision to remain loyal to him and be at his side...but as long as you insist on me withholding our power so that you do not have to fight, as long as you do so you will remain the same age that you’ve been since you came to his doorstep. Eventually, his beauty will fade, and he will grow old and die while you remain as you always have...and the two of you will be unable to progress your relationship to the next level. Do you think that’s fair that you deny him his right to progress through his existence knowing that his promise to you will forever deny him a chance to take things further?”

“...you don’t have to bait me like this, Morrigan. I’ll come with you...without John. I’ll leave r...r…”

The unmistakable moisture of tears made itself known to Morrigan as Lilith cried on her chest. “Lilith,” Morrigan hummed while stroking Lilith’s lavender hair, “It is not a sin to desire someone physically, especially in your case where the two of you share an unbreakable love that would last for eternity if possible. To want to be with someone, the way you wish to be with John...what I’m suggesting will let you do that. He does not have to become an echo. I’m giving you permission to take him home with us, to become your consort. You can finally be with him, and have your happily ever after…”

“That’s not why,” Lilith said between a deep breath and pushing herself off of Morrigan. “You told me that I’m not being fair to him...but John has dreams that don’t involve me. I can’t take him away from that just to make myself feel better!”

“Why not, Lilith?”

“Because...because…”

“You want him to be happy? Lilith...everything he does is for you, by his own choice. That is why I’m offering this to the both of you. The love the two of you share cannot possibly be compromised, and if you were to walk away, no one will warm your heart like this man does. Even we succubi of the Aensland clan fall in love, especially with the men of the human realm where traits like courage, gentleness and warmth are more common than they are among the nobles in Makai. Let me show you how you can do this: you don’t even need to enter my body to make it happen...all you need is to accept what I am offering you…”

\--------

“I’m home...Lilith?”

As John locked the door of his townhouse behind him, he noticed that the bag of groceries that Lilith claimed she was out to buy spilled out on the kitchen counter. A wave of panic washed over him and his body tensed, preparing himself for that fated moment that led him to Mr Talbain’s cabin on the outskirts of the town. Having Lilith in his life was the greatest thing to ever happen to him, but as her boyfriend he also know that he had a responsibility to protect her even if those who would threaten Lilith were likely far beyond what a mortal human could deal with. Despite that, he trained his mind and body to his limit, and he quickly scurried through the house looking for any trace of the girl he cared about.

As he scrambled around the house, he slipped on what appeared to be Lilith’s favorite shawl. Lilith’s sense of tidiness prevented her from leaving a possession like that on the floor, filling John with even more panic. From that panic, more thoughts of disaster filled his heart. It was only a month ago that the news reels on the television and internet were filled with reports of viruses that turned flesh into dead metal, or monsters rampaging through New Metro City, or the worrisome campaign where able-bodied men and women were being rallied in a final confrontation against an unseen enemy. Lilith somehow being a target in that mess was an unfortunate possibility given her lineage, even though for years the couple had lived peacefully.

But this was the moment John prepared for. As John followed the trail of clothing upstairs to his studio, he flung open the door and saw a familiar silhouette behind his curtains that he’d use to protect the modesty of some of his female clients that came in for silhouette sketches to be used in his sculpting projects, as his prerequisite curriculum for entering the school of fine arts required him to have that on his resume as well as his paintings. The panic did not immediately subside given his earlier encounters with the silhouette’s owner, but panic quickly turned into confusion when the silhoutte opened her mouth and spoke. “...is that you, John?”

“...Lilith?” John said quietly. “Why are you...why are you hiding behind the curtains? What happened?”

“While I was waiting for you I...I had a visitor. I think you might know who it was.” The silhouette with Lilith’s voice said softly. While John still had questions, relief finally set in and his body lost its tension. “She...she gave me a greater fraction of our power. She said I need it for what I’m going to tell you.”

“Then...then why hide behind the curtains? Let’s have some tea, Lilith,” John said with a nervous chuckle. While it was relieving that Lilith wasn’t in danger, there was a trembling in her voice that made him want to comfort her, and there was a gut feeling that she felt the same. Therefore, he wandered into the curtains and found his girlfriend a very changed young lady. It was no wonder that John did not immediately think it was her behind the curtains, as when he found Lilith, he immediate recognized her filled out, mature body and long hair as her older sister Morrigan...but the hair, color of her eyes and innocent sparkle in her eyes told him otherwise. It was Lilith, having finally reached physical maturity, and now her physical age had caught up to his own.

Lilith looked up as John put her hands on her bare shoulders, and she looked at him with those eyes that always sparkled when they looked at him. But there was something new among those sparkles. The unflinching love and tenderness was there, but what prevented her from gently smiling followed by a pleasant giiggle was an extra sparkle that wanted something primal...and seeing that sparkle awakened something primal within John that quickly made him turn away before it became out of control. “S...sorry, Lilith. That was rude. I’ll make dinner-”

“No,” Lilith grabbed John’s hand and pulled him back to face her. “I...I was hiding, because I’m scared that I can’t control myself and I’ll do something selfish.” With a deep breath, Lilith exhaled and looked to John. “She came in here, and told me that she needs me to return to Makai...forever. But before I go with her, she told me to bring you with me. She wants you to come with me so you can to be my...my…”

“...Lilith,” John whispered as he tightened his grip on Lilith’s hand that reached out to him. “What’s wrong? Didn’t I say I’d do anything to make you happy? Don’t I...don’t I make you happy?”

“No, John, you do! It’s just that...if you come with me, you can never go back to the life that you have right now. There won’t be any school of fine arts. There won’t be your works being in the London museum. All of your friends in Cornwall, you’ll probably never see again. If you come with me, you’ll be too valuable for Morrigan to let you out of the Castle. I’ll be putting you in a cage if you come with me...but…”

Tears once again formed in Lilith’s eyes as she fell into John’s chest, “...but I’m so madly in love with you that I hate myself that I want to put that on you! Morrigan told me that the only way for us to be together is for me to accept the extra power she gave me so I could look like this, so we didn’t have to hold back our feelings for each other because I couldn’t age like you do. I was excited, because we could finally take our relationship to the next level...but isn’t that just bondage? I love you because being with you makes me feel free, but what kind of girlfriend would I be if I took that freedom away from you just to-”

“Stop it, Lilith.”

John’s voice was unusually cold, and it sent a shockwave of chills down Lilith’s spine, but it was quickly washed away with the warm feeling of contentment as John wrapped his arms around her, and she felt a tear fall down on her lengthy lavender hair. “Do you hate me so much, Lilith, that you’d push me away claiming that it’s for my own good? Do you think that I hadn’t already decided that if I were given a choice, you would always come first? Do you think that I’m not prepared...to do whatever it takes to spend the rest of my life with you? Please, Lilith...let me into your life. I want to think that I’ve done more than enough to show you that I will always love you...because you’ve shown me time and time again that you’d never do anything to hurt me, just like I’d never doing anything to hurt you! Without you, Lilith...without you, I’d be incomplete!”

“John…”

The young man fumbled around his pockets before pulling out a small box, and quickly opening it to reveal an engagement ring. “I’ve kept this on me since you returned from the Majigen, it was one of my inheritances from my parents when they died in that accident. I was planning on giving it to you whenever we were old enough to act on our love, because I didn’t know what the rules were for succubi since you’ve always been the same age since I met you...but, here! I’m sorry if holding off on it made you worry...know that I want to be with you, forever! And if going to Makai is what has to happen for it...I’m willing to do what I have to, if that will make you happy.”

The two lovers’ hearts beat rapidly in unison as their romance finally blossomed to its inevitable peak. Lilith allowed John to place the ring on her finger, and she gulped before her lips glowed softly with her ki. “John...I don’t have a ring...but I can give you this…”

As they locked lips, Lilith remembered Morrigan’s words to her after granting her the adult body she needed to give John the means to be by her side for the rest of her life. “There’s a technique we succubi use to turn mortals into our companions both in spirit and in physical presence. It’s called ‘harmonizing.’ What this involves is removing a small piece of your lover’s soul and placing it within you, while injecting a piece of your own soul within him at the same time. Once this happens, his lifespan will be forever matches with yours, and as long as you draw breath, so will he. You’ll be able to drink from him as much as you want, for as long as you want, and all he’ll feel is your love enveloping him. And when you’re finally satisfied, his heart will continue to beat and his love will envelop you, as well.”

The extra power Morrigan gave Lilith in order to achieve her completed form, along with the careful passion blooming within her, allowed Lilith to complete the procedure, and given John did absolutely nothing to break the kiss, she let it play out until finally they parted lips and they opened their eyes once more. “Was that...supposed to be our wedding kiss?”  
“How...how did you know?” Lilith said with that tinkling of a giggle she had as they tightened their embrace.

“Well...not to sound daft, but I guess I thought if your lips glowed during that kiss after all that buildup, it was probably something important,” John said with a smile. The couple gazed into each other’s eyes once more before kissing lightly, and Lilith’s newly awakened physical desires came to the forefront while she unbuttoned John’s shirt and let it fall to the floor, to which John provided no resistance, still lost in her gaze. John’s toned body was honed solely for her benefit, and there was nowhere else she would rather be than having his body wrapped around her and making her feel safe.

Lost in everything that he was, Lilith pressed her lips softly on his chest, and John took a sharp breath before leaning down and kissed her neck. “It’s strange, isn’t it, Lilith,” he whispered as Lilith let out a light gasp. “You always hear about how fairy tale romances don’t exist...but what do we live in, right now? You fell through my roof, and became an inseparable part of my life...and now we get to live together in a castle in a magic world. Sometimes, Lilith...sometimes, we shouldn’t question whether or not we’re allowed to be happy. Sometimes...we need to grasp the moments we’re given…”

“And is this the part...where Robin Hood finally gets to be with Marian?”

“As long as it makes you happy, Lilith...I’ll play any part that you want. As long as it’s with you…”

The couple soon found themselves head over heels in passionate love with each other, and Lillith relinquished her hold on her unique “living clothing,” causing her corset and stockings to scatter in a flash of violet ki while John fully disrobed. This moment was everything she had imagined and more, and the fact that even though Lilith was unleashing her full desires upon John and John’s vitality and passion remained constant while they became tangled in the curtains surrounding them, told her that her greatest wish to be with John for the rest of her days had finally come true. 

And as their passions exhausted itself, if only for an evening, she watched him fall asleep with her still in his grasp and placed her head on his chest to admire his heartbeat whose rhythm shifted and stabilized for her sake, and would continue to do so as a consort of the Aensland clan. Morrigan told her that she would give them a day to enjoy their last day in Cornwall before making their journey through the Makai Gate where the Aensland clan’s escorts would bring them to the castle and John could be properly introduced to the attendants and his role explained. She assured Lilith that his talents as a painter would be valued greatly, as there were several houses allied with the Aensland clan that appreciated the fine arts especially when they came from the world of humans. 

For now, she closed her eyes and allowed her astral form to drift into John’s dreams, as she sometimes would when she felt daring enough. Within his dreams, she felt his warmth and reassurance of his love, and let his imagination envelop her in a sense of wonder like it always did, now further enhanced by the confirmation of their feelings for each other. Finally, they were complete. The overwhelming loneliness of being lost children faded as they accepted their union as adults, and looked forward to their future together. 

“We’ll never be lonely again…”


End file.
